Broken Angel
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: What if you woke up one day, and found yourself in a world different than the one you once knew? What if you woke up and found yourself to be a mutant? What if you are in a war you don't want to be in? What would you do? Which side would you choose?
1. Prelude

Title: Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Summary: What if you woke up one day, and found yourself in a world different than the one you once knew? What if you woke up and found yourself to be a mutant? What if you are in a war you don't want to be in? What would you do? Which side would you choose?

This is a story about twenty-five people who find themselves in that situation. Twenty-five mutants. Love, hatred, betrayal, and adventure consume them as they each travel down their own separate paths in life; until the day when they fully realize their own special destinies...

Warning: First off, this story is most certainly an alternate universe to the main one, in order to include my friends' and my original characters. Next, there will be some angst, which occurs in all of my stories, and even more fluff in between of the action…

Rating: For the prelude and first chapters, P.G. This story will eventually be rated R, but we'll have to work up to that…

Pairings: Okay… -takes a deep breath- Haven't thought of any for this chapter…you'll probably have several here soon……

Author's Notes: Hm…now what made me change my mind and finally type an X-Men story instead of my normal anime stories…? Well, I'm in my friend's story (and my characters kick ass too…hah!) and since we talked about it, it made me decide to start my own little fanfic…

There will be several journal entries like the one after this first prelude (yah, I know, a story with journals, how strange) scattered throughout the story. You will not find out until the end just who is the person writing them.

Story Dedication: Hah! This story is dedicated to…

-drumroll- Michael! Haha, you know who you are… -wink- This is the person that gave me the idea for this story, and is great help. Thanks!

-

Prelude #1

The Beginning of the End

Seated behind an old, wooden, oak desk, an older bald wheel-chair-bound man placed his fingers together in a thoughtful gesture as he stared at the currently unoccupied chair in front of his desk. Inhaling deeply, the man once again sensed a growing storm…an oppressing force that daily seemed to emerge more and more from a darkness that even his telepathic ability couldn't penetrate into.

Twenty-five…twenty-five new mutants sensed within in the general Bayville area…and it hasn't even been three days. What could this mean…? If it really even meant anything…

"Professor Xavier…? Am I disturbing you…?"

A brown-haired girl peeked her head into the office. Professor Xavier pulled his mind from his thoughts…and gave the girl a comforting smile.

"No, you're not Kitty. Now, is there a problem that I can help you with…?"


	2. Journal Entry 1

Journal Entry 1

The script written in that journal was fresh, yet the spidery script had not been used in centuries. Not a single sign of age touched those pages- no yellow, no tattering. The pages still were strong and thick, unlike that of centuries ago. The penmanship had also not been seen in centuries. That fancy, almost lace-like script written in black ink had something very ancient behind it. It was not written in ball-point pen, but in thick black ink, used in centuries past. A blotch mark could be seen where the author's finger touched a damp character. The entry was the most curious of all. It stated...

'_One century ago, you took me in as your child. You taught me what you knew, showed me how to live, and nurtured me. I coveted your love and angelic beauty. I envied those who you brought close to you. Now, years later at the turn of the millennium I am still yours. Still your lover, entranced by your never-aging youth. But you betrayed me when you took another. You were no longer in love with me, no longer amused by me. So how am I to explain what I feel? _

_Love?_

_Pain?_

_Betrayal?_

_Anger? _

_You have already made me taste the seven deadly sins... There is no redemption for what I have done. I no longer have mercy upon your soul. You are already damned to a fate in hell. I will just make sure you go there swiftly.'_


	3. Kedo Asa

Chapter Title: Kedo Asa (Elixir)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: First off, this story is most certainly an alternate universe to the main one, in order to include my friends' and my original characters. Next, there will be some angst, which occurs in all of my stories, and even more fluff in between of the action…

Rating: For the preludes and first chapters, P.G. This story will eventually be rated R, but we'll have to work up to that…

Pairings: None in this chapter.

Author's Notes: Alright, I've decided that the first chapters will be individual ones that are going to introduce all of the MAIN original characters that are new to this story. However, since there are twenty-five in all, I most certainly won't be going through them all right now. You'll find about some of them when I actually introduce them to the story, so you'll have to wait until then. There are about ten main OCs though, maybe less.

This first one is about Kedo Asa, whose mutation deals with poisons. Wow…like that was so hard to figure out…

-

"Get HIM to talk."

"But Sir…"

"I don't care by what means you do so, just DO IT! And if he doesn't talk, put him down like the dog he is."

A man wearing a military uniform (A higher up? Could be…) stormed from the simple, dark, drafty, unlit, undecorated room. Two other men, garbed in white lab coats with the acronym AMO printed on the pockets, remained. The 'HIM' that was spoken so freely around and about was a Korean teenager; 'bout nineteen. The clothes he wore were torn up from the scuffle that took place a few days before, when several agents from the Anti-Mutant Organization, which worked in close association with their branch-off Genlabs, raided the apartment flat were he lived and captured him. Since then, he was subjected to the injection of many chemicals in the efforts to make him speak; enough to kill a normal man, but as of yet there was nothing.

The first scientist placed his clipboard down on the table surface in front of him. The mutant was strapped down in a chair across from him, and those dark midnight blue eyes watched him with an almost smug expression in them.

Looking down at the clipboard, the scientist sighed. They would have to try this again…

"Kedo…Asa…right? You heard the commander. He has no patience left, and if you refuse to speak this time, we will have to give you a lethal injection. Please answer our questions, and perhaps we can convince him to prolong your life. Now, we know that you are a part of a gang. We have already captured a few of the others, and they have all tested positive to be mutants. What we would like to know is where is the leader of this said gang you are in, and how many of those in it are mutants."

The mutant, Kedo Asa, merely grinned, but refused once again to answer the scientist. The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry; you had your chance. And to think, a waste of such good study material."

He sighed again, and got up. Snagging the clipboard as he walked out, he motioned for the other scientist standing by the door to do his thing.

The second scientist had been holding a rather large and sinister looking black case, which he thumped down hard on the table's surface. He clicked it open, revealing the shiny surface of a large needle and a clear vial of liquid. Reaching in, he pulled out both the vial and the needle; piercing the top of the vial with the needle and draining it.

"This won't hurt."

He went around to the mutant's side, loosening the guy's bonds in order to have a better shot at a vein. Stabbing the needle into Kedo's arm, he watched as the liquid poison within the needle was pumped into his body.

"There. Nighty night now."

The man turned his back on the mutant, about ready to put the needle back into the case and call up some guys on his cell to clean up the mutant's body; knowing how fast-acting this poison was. It had been specially developed by Genlabs for mutants, but it was also useful for normal people as well. A good, all-around killing tool.

A hand snaked out, gripping the scientist by the throat. A burning fire seemed to lace itself through his body, and the last thing he saw was a pair of midnight blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Poison? Of all the things to use on me…ah well. Nighty night to you…"

Kedo dropped the body, and stared at it for a long moment. Then he bent down, relieving him of his keys and his coat. Shrugging the coat on, he just had to laugh out-loud to himself…oh, boy, when Lloyd heard about this…

-

Nearly nodding off, the night guard suddenly snapped awake as one of the scientists walked past him. The guy was whistling and twirling his keys around his right index finger. Nothing wrong here. He nodded a good-night to the scientist, who returned the gesture with good humor before walking out into the unlit parking lot. The guard could hear the sound of a car starting up, and then pull out of the lot.

Ah…nothing ever went wrong here…

-

Author's Notes: Hm…that came out pretty well. It's been a LONG time since I've written an X-Men Evolution story. Oh, this story takes place…somewhere during the first season of the show. I haven't really decided yet, what do you think? It sorta' isn't really anyplace yet until I finally get around to adding the X-Men, Brotherhood, and such. That's be a little while, but as soon as I get through with the character introductions, you'll see where I'm going with all of this. .

Hehe…

Next time: Mizu Rei! Everyone's favorite water manipulator mutant vampire. What! You'll see! –winks-


	4. Journal Entry 2

Journal Entry 2

Which way is the right path, as I stand upon this chaotic crossroad of hate...How many Ways are there to roam on this dark and damned road of Fate...

"There are many ways, my daughter, to find where the souls of Demons remain...But it takes only one second of despair and of doubt until at last, your soul, they will gain...Inherit these lands, these things, these dreams that are yours, forever, to adore...For there is no life, in the depths of chaos, my daughter, for you to explore..."


	5. Mizu Rei

Chapter Title: Mizu Rei

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: First off, this story is most certainly an alternate universe to the main one, in order to include my friends' and my original characters. Next, there will be some angst, which occurs in all of my stories, and even more fluff in between of the action…Fluffiness! Yay!

Rating: For the preludes and first chapters, P.G. This story will eventually be rated R, but we'll have to work up to that…now won't we?

Pairings: Possible Mizu/Theo. There will be more of this as the story progresses…

Author's Notes: Bwahahahaha! Now that we are in the second chapter, I…well…I…um…forgot what I was going to say. Damn. Well, anyways…yah. Go read.

This second one is about Mizu Rei, a girl born a mutant in the mid-1800's…and she doesn't look a day past twenty-one! Go figure…

* * *

_1847-England_

"Her hair…is green…Dost thou not that that the wee lass will be thought of as a witch?"

The man bent down beside a woman, who was holding her newborn infant close to her heart. The child was sleeping peacefully, not knowing that her wonderfully-colored sea-green hair was the cause of quite a stir throughout the city.

"No…I dost not. She's a beautiful being…one of our Heavenly Father's Blessed, ye'll be certain of that. She is a miracle."

_1868-England-March_

"A miracle, my ass."

The sea-green hair, aqua-green eyed girl bitterly recalled her mother's words. Now, twenty-one years later, she could beg to differ. Angrily, she whirled around while she stood next to the stream that sided along her parents' property, watching as the water whirled with her. Crystal drops, both spray from the water and crystalline tears from her eyes, glistened her cheeks as she stormed back toward the old-fashioned house.

Mizu was lucky. They did think of her unusually colored hair and eyes as a blessing from their God, and accepted her. However, she wasn't a fool, and when her strange ability to manipulate anything of water-craft appeared when she hit puberty, she said not a word and hid it from everyone. Even her own parents…

"Mizu!"

A man of about twenty-three years or so grabbed the young woman gently by her shoulders.

"Eric…yes…what dost thou want?"

"Your father sent me out to find ye'. Ye' are to speak with him. Tonight. It's about us…"

_1868-England-July_

Mizu Rei walked slowly down the darkly-lit street in the slums, Eric's arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were heading home…

"Dost thou know a better way home…? I do not like the looks of this…"

"Do not worry your bonny lil' head off. Ol' Eric'll protect ye'."

'And why is that not a comfort?'

Hushing her semi-disrespectful thoughts toward her fiancé, Mizu gave him a faint smile. He smiled right back at her, causing the love-struck young woman to blush as was the order of ladies these days, and looked faintly down at the ground.

Of all the sudden, a shadowy figure reached from the shadows (of course), grabbing Eric, who gasped and struck out as his attacker. Mizu heard the gasp and felt the absence of her fiancé's body-heat, and she turned her head to see what the matter was.

From that point on, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The…being…that had grabbed Eric plunged inch-long razor-sharp fangs into his neck, blood spraying a fine mist as the main artery was severed. He then dropped the body, and slowly walked towards Mizu. As if in a trance, she watched her lover's body fall limply to the ground, and kick a few times before finally spilling. She then lifted her head up and met the eyes of the Beast that had killed him, causing for him to be taken aback by the startling clarity and strangely beautiful color of them…

_Jeweled Emeralds…_

Was the breathy whisper…and Mizu's world vanished in a mist of blood…

_Present Day-Bayville-May_

A hooded figure walked down the back-alleys of the worst part of the city. The person's nose wrinkled at the scent of urine and feces that permeated the area. Phew…that smelled. However, enjoying the scents and views wasn't the real reason why this person was here, now was it?

"Hey…wanna' buy some…stuff…?"

A man sidled up to the hooded figure, wearing a filthy trench-coat and looking back and forth for any signs of the law. The hooded figure's head titled slightly to the side, and, when the dealer came close enough, he was shocked by the musical quality that the voice that answered him had.

"-Buying-wasn't quite what I had in mind…"

"Huh?"

The dealer wasn't puzzled for long; he found himself looking into a pair of burning aqua-green eyes and then there was no more…

Mizu only took enough blood to satiate the hunger which had forcefully kept the young woman alive all these years, carefully leaning the dealer's unconscious body against a greasy and grime-covered wall. When he came too…he would remember nothing of what took place…and would probably be wondering what exactly hit him.

She wouldn't kill. Although the pull was strongest while she was feeding, she never allowed it to take over. Mizu had never been that kind of person in full life…now in semi-life there was no difference.

"Hey…that was kick-ass…so you're a mutant too, eh?"

A definitely masculine voice sounded from behind Mizu, causing the woman to jump and bolt. Before she could get too far, however, a hand reached out and snagged her arm. Before she could trip and fall, there was another arm surprisingly supporting her.

"You saw nothing…"

"Nothing? I wouldn't call chowing down on some druggie's neck as 'nothing'. But hey, you lucked out. I'm like you, in a sense. I happen to not be a 'living vampire'."

That voice…Mizu's eyes drifted up the man's form. Rather nicely muscled… Tall…a good balance…his hair was worn down, long, spiked tips, and was a random mixture of red and black. And his eyes…were a deep and rich hazel with sparkled with amusement. Not fear. Not disgust. Not any of the emotions that Mizu normally sparked in most people. However…he was right about one thing…he was like her in a sense…his scent betrayed that well.

"I'm not a vampire, I'm a water witch. Now let me go."

Demanding, Mizu narrowed her eyes as she stared the man down.

"Fair enough. I'll let you go, but don't you try running off now."

His voice withheld the same amusement as his eyes bespoke of, and Mizu instantly got a warm feeling of welcome that she hadn't received in quite a large number of years.

"My name is Theo Yobi. I don't expect for you to trust me, but at least stick with me. It's a 'ell of a lot safer for us mutants to band together then be off livin' on out own, ya' know? And 'ell, since there have been all the arguments up in the higher authorities lately on us, it seems like everyone's out to get us now."

Mizu nodded. She had heard people talking about the situation…but she hadn't expected for it to have been so serious…it was something to really worry about.

"Uh-huh…I heard about that…but what're we to do?"

She questioned Theo, her aqua-green eyes shining with worry. Yah, between the two of them they could pass off as a punk and a Goth…but some people would look even further and put two and two together. And if they didn't end up with four, who was to say what they ended up with.

"Dunno…c'mon…we can't be staying here all night…let's head someplace brighter…"

Theo then paused as he had just thought of something, and gave Mizu a suspicious look.

"Um…you can go into brighter places…right?"

"Of course I can! All those old superstitions are wrong!"

"Ah…okay…let's go then…"

_Present Day-Bayville-December_

'Wow…such pretty snow…'

Mizu thought to herself as she admired the beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. The clouds were huge, and reminded her for the world of puffy balls of cotton candy.

She was wandering round the city by herself, only half looking for Theo. That man had a habit of wondering off, saying he had business and disappearing for days. She had been a bit nosy, and looked a bit into it. All she knew was he had dealings with a gang of mutant mercenaries and some other rather shady-seeming people…trouble just waiting to happen in her viewpoint. So she stayed out of it.

Suddenly finding herself at a huge gate, Mizu peered in and looked around rather curiously. She hasn't been here before. At the top of a slight incline, she could see a huge building sitting there.

"Wow. I envy the folk who must live there. They must be filthy rich."

Suddenly, a voice seemed to appear out of nowhere in her mind.

Come, Mizu Rei…

'Woah! What was that!'

Mizu looked around at her surrounding suspiciously, and couldn't help the squeak of surprise that escaped from her lips as the gate suddenly swung open.

"Oh, great. I survive all this, and now I'm going crazy. Just perfect."

The normally nice girl's sarcasm filled that air, and she heard a soft chuckle deep within her mind.

Crazy, you happen to not be. Come into the building, and I will try to provide you with all that answers you seek.

"Alrighty Mr. Voice. I don't know who ya' are…but I'm going in. If I end up dead, you're gonna' be the first thing I haunt."

A smile flickering around the corners of her mouth, the water manipulator did exactly what she said, and she headed directly for the building. The building too wasn't locked, and she hesitated to go it. This wasn't her property, so wasn't it trespassing? Oh, well….too late now…

Biting her lip, Mizu walked in. The first and only sight that greeted her was two people. A woman with snow white hair and dark skin, and a old-looking man in a wheelchair. The man was the first to speak, his voice automatically being recognized by her as the same one which spoke into her mind.

"My name is Charles Xavier…and welcome to the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning…"

Author's Notes: Bwahah. I'll leave you hanging for now. Mizu was fun to type about…as strange as she happens to be! -laughs- But, eh, I at least managed to capture the persona right…or so I thought. Oh, hey, don't mind that really, really bad take on Old English accents and stuff. I think I threw a little Irish in these on accident, but hey! I never claimed to be and authority on that; now did I? I think not.

Next Time: The Tae Trio. Oh, boy… (I should be calling them to terrible Tae Trio, don't ya' think?)


	6. Journal Entry 3

Journal 3

_Love is when thoughts of but one man fill your heart, when he means more than life to you and you know you would never be the same if he is taken from you. Love is: being your mate's best friend, partner, confidant, companion, and best lover in the world and loving them with every fiber in your being-your heart, mind, body, and soul-totally, completely… Love is the fun in together, the sad in apart, the hope for tomorrow, and the joy in the heart. Love is when you take away the feeling, the passion, and the romance in a relationship-and find that you still care for that person. Love is when you cry, when you laugh, when you smile…love is when you dream. No one is too young for love, because love doesn't come from your mind, which knows your age, but from the heart, which knows no age. It is important that we don't deny ourselves the feeling of being truly in love. Love is like quicksand, the deeper you fall in it the harder it is to get out. _


	7. The Tae Trio

Chapter Title: The Tae Trio

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: First off, this story is most certainly an alternate universe to the main one, in order to include my friends' and my original characters. Next, there will be some angst, which occurs in all of my stories, and even more fluff in between of the action…Fluffiness! Yay!

Rating: For the preludes and first chapters, P.G. This story will eventually be rated R, but we'll have to work up to that…now won't we?

Pairings: Eh…not any in this chappie. However, the three main mutants are all related to each other. Edit: I lied, there's a couple here. It's Dai (the youngest brother) and a young mutant girl by the name of Molly. Aww…

Author's Notes: -rubs hands together evilly- Ehehehehehe… THIS is gonna' be an interesting chapter…especially because of who it happens to be about…

smirk- This chapter is about a trio of siblings, who, go figure; happen to be mutants as well. Yah, you guessed it, they are all idiots too. Joking, joking, but there are two brothers and a sister. Read to find out more…

Oh; and there is some strange humor in this chapter...uh…yah…

Advertisement: Join my X-Men Evolution RPG! We severely need members; there are still slots open and you can even play as your own created character! Go and check out my profile page for the link to the site!

_-Bayville- -McDonalds- -Eight o'clock-_

"DAI! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

The dark brown-haired seventeen-year-old flinched at the sound of his boss's nagging voice, causing for the blonde girl leaning on the counter to giggle helplessly…

"ALRIGHT! Grumble…grumble…"

Dai Tae, the youngest of the three Tae siblings, grinned winningly to his girlfriend, the shy and sweet Molly Bakes, before turning to the customers waiting to order. He then did a double-take, looking again at the customers. Strangely enough, it was his big brother and sister, and a few of their friends…well…and a few of his brother's gang mates…so irresponsible…

"I gotta stop doin' that."

He mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"I'll get whiplash..."

His look got serious, however, when he focused his mind back onto the

real reason he was there - to earn enough cash to pay for a new car!

_-insert cheesy triumphant music-_

'Who is _doing_ that?'

Asked Dai to nobody in particular, glaring at the ceiling as the triumphant music shorted out.

Anyway…

"What will your order be...?"

"Three Big Macs."

Said Kisha Tae, before anyone else could say a word.

"And a Grilled-Chicken Caesar Salad."

"$10.99, sis."

After Kisha laid the money on the desk, she turned around to go stake out a table for the others. Dai shook his head; the things he did for what he wanted…

_-Meanwhile- -At the booth-_

"Yum, McDonald's food. We're going to dine like kings tonight, eh Ashen?"

On of the guys grinned rather foolishly, causing the middle sibling to roll her eyes and the older one to frown in annoyance. With a sharp glare, blue-black eyes quickly silenced the fool from saying anything else.

The oldest brother of the trio was around twenty-one years of age, his European bloodline showing plainly in the rather sharp features he was born with. His black hair was worn back out of his face.

What caught his attention next was two suited men that came walking into the fast food restaurant. And from the way that they were looking around, they weren't here to get dinner either.

"Kisha."

Blue-gray optics met blue-black, and she followed her brother's gaze to the men situated near the doors.

Ashen seemed to study the men harder then one could expect, unknown to anyone except for his younger siblings, he was inspecting their auras.

"So…?"

"Human…but they're after something…"

"Do you wish to stick around to find out what?"

Kisha asked, a smirk dancing along the side of her lips in amusement. The expression faded as soon as he shook his head slightly in response and hissed quietly back to her.

"Get Dai and his little girly outta' here. She's one of us too."

"What! Molly!"

"Don't ask questions, trust me on this. I would know."

They stared at each other in a long silence for a few moments, and then the girl nodded.

"Alright. What about you?"

"I'm going to find out what they're lookin' for…"

Shuddering at the malevolence-filled smile that she received from her brother, she nodded and hurried back to the cash register which her little bro was still minding (and still flirting shamelessly with Molly-the cad!). He seemed surprised when Kisha came back up.

"Uh…your food's not ready yet sis…"

"Hush it."

She grabbed her little brother by his uniform collar, dragging him over the counter and to her side.

"C'mon you two…we need to get out of here."

She jerked her head towards the men, who had spotted her suspicious actions and were heading in her direction. Grabbing the younger mutants by their wrists, she bolted, kicking open the other door on the other side of the restaurant and running with them into the cold night. Explanations would have to wait until later…

_-Back Inside-_

One of the men-in-black (Oooo! Good movie!) pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Mutants confirmed, after them A.S.A.P."

However, before either of the men could even get half-way across the restaurant floor, they were stopped by Ashen.

"You punks aren't going anywhere…why are you after us?"

"Heh…another one. This place really is swarming with _filth_!"

The first man's partner spat, venting his disgust over the mutants he loathed. A strange spark flashed once through Ashen's eyes…

_-Outside-_

A large mushroom cloud formed where MacDonald's used to be, rubble shooting in every direction as the building exploded in the middle of the city.

There was but one survivor…and another picked up the blip that signified a mutant was nearby…

_-Two hours later-_

Ashen walked slowly away from the destruction he caused, a broad smirk on his face. He was pleased; people like that should never have existed in the first place. As time went on…more and more humans irked him…

Not only was Ashen able to perceive a person's aura; he was able to distinguish whether they were human and mutant, and even identify their current emotions…but he was able to feed off those said auras… The stronger the emotion; love, hate, fear…the stronger he became to the point where he could occasionally create massive explosions made from the negativity of the auras he leeched from.

This was one of those times, but such an attack had left him weak and vulnerable…and he knew he should get back to Lloyd and the rest of the mutant gang he was in before he passed out. Deep in the back of his mind, he wondered if those two men were from the same group that had captured several of the others; the ones that the escaped Kedo had reported about.

Stiffening, Ashen was almost knocked off his feet as an extremely powerful mutant aura reached his senses; causing them to swim uneasily. Oh, gads…it was as bad as when Raine grew pissed off at Lloyd; her emotions which were normally the most controlled that he'd even seen erupting in a cold fury. But no…this was power…

Shaking his head, Ashen found that he was suddenly not alone. A man was there, with shaggy golden brown hair to his shoulders and slitted feline eyes. Lifted into the air by one of the man's powerful arms, he was growled at directly in his face.

This guy was a mutant, yes, but he wasn't the source of the powerful aura he was still sensing.

"Sabertooth. Drop him."

The man (whom Ashen took to be Sabertooth) dropped him, a rather annoyed expression on his face. Maybe he wanted to use Ashen as a scratching post.

Blinking several times, trying to clear his senses and find the strength to get up off his ass, Ashen found himself at the feet of the mutant whose power had overwhelmed him.

"You caused that explosion. But is that all you can do?"

His nerves prickled a bit at that comment, even though he received the feeling that it was not intended to be an insult, Ashen drew himself to his feet and to his full height as he stared hard at the older man.

"I can perceive the psychic 'auras' that radiate from normal people and mutants alike. These halos comprise a shifting series of colors that has taken practice to discern with clarity, but I can. Emotions are also a snap for me to figure out-they normally take the shape as particular color. And if I want to, I can feed of the auras themselves, causing the destruction you saw back there."

Pride was hardly concealed within his voice, and Ashen waited as the older man slowly smiled a rather cunning smile.

"And that means you can locate people…let me introduce myself. I am Eric Lensherr. And I have a proposition for you…"

_-Meanwhile-_

Kisha, Molly, and Dai found themselves wandering about in the city. Molly shivered, even with Dai's coat, and looked to the siblings. How did they know she was a mutant? How did they _know_?

"We're going to need to find shelter or something…I mean…if those men are still after us…"

Having never needed to worry about something like this before, Kisha looked at the younger two mutants, as if expecting suggestions from them. When she received none, she sighed and pointed towards a large mansion that could be seen nearby.

"You two head there. Someone who can afford a place that huge must be rich, and they'll probably be nice and put the two of you up for the night. I'll go and see if I can find Ashen anyplace."

The two nodded silently, following the older girl's authority as she ventured off back towards the video game store where she worked, knowing that her brother would most likely look there first. Dai and Molly would be safer elsewhere; in case those men came looking for them…

_-Institute-_

"So what…can you do?"

Molly asked shyly, trying to break the oppressing silence as the two teenagers sat on the front steps of the mansion. The gate had been cracked open, and it was just good enough for them to sit sheltered from the wind on the steps.

"Projection. I can project an illusion into a person's mind, and also make them believe in an illusion that already exists…Kisha can create web traps, and Ashen's mutation has something to do with auras…or something like that. You?"

Looking at his girlfriend with curiosity, Dai gave her a comforting smile.

"Mine's stupid. All I can do is this."

She focused hard on the ground in front of her, pale blue flames appearing and flickering across the ground. Dai leaned in close, reaching out and swiping lightly at the flames. Finding that they did not burn him, he looked back to Molly.

"They're illusion?"

She nodded.

"Fox fire. Pretty, but not much use for anything. I'm not that good yet."

Suddenly, the door to the mansion opened, and the teens turned to stare at a very well-muscled man. He perked a brow at the kids, and then finally growled.

"Get in here before you freeze your asses off sitting there. Charles has been expecting you…

_-Meanwhile (Aren't you getting tired of these damn things yet?)-_

"So they were captured?"

"No sir. Ashen destroyed the hunters. The other three escaped before."

"Good. Can't have any more of my men falling into those damn scientists' hands…by the way…have you seen Raine around any?"

"No sir. She's still missing…"

Author's Notes: Will Ashen join the Acolytes? Will Kisha be taken in by the hunters after her? What will happen to Dai and Molly? Who is this Raine person that is missing?

Bwah! You'll never know! -laughs- I kid, I kid. If I did that, I would be killed. .

In fact, you'll all know in the next chapter! As you can see, more and more pieces are coming together, and the plot is -slowly- revealing itself! -cheers- Oh, yes, there is a plot too! This is the last chapter of character introductions. Yes, there are many other characters whose faces you don't know, but these are the main ones. EXCEPT…for the mercenaries Lloyd and Raine. -grins- They have huge significance in this story, but to find out what, you have to wait!

Next Time: The mystery unfolds…who are the mysterious Lloyd Alister and Raine Kumo… And what is Genlabs REALLY searching for?


	8. Journal Entry 4

Journal Entry 4

'_If I knew that you would be my downfall, I would have forsworn you that second our eyes met. You were a damned creature, a mutant among the living... You stole my soul, intoxicated my thoughts, and enraptured me. What must I do to make you leave me be! I cannot stand it anymore, no more dreams, and no more loves. Just you. Now you have me, and I can no do anything... So must I be damned like you? Must I live forever as a mutant?'_


	9. Seeds of War

Chapter Title: Seeds of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: First off, this story is most certainly an alternate universe to the main one, in order to include my friends' and my original characters. Next, there will be some angst, which occurs in all of my stories, and even more fluff in between of the action…Fluffiness! Yay!

Rating: PG-13. Why? One simple word: language. Lloyd has a filthy mouth.

Pairings: None here, but tttrrruuusssttt me. There will be more in the future! Edit: Oh, there's Kva/Leon hintage! More of this certainly later! -winks-

Author's Notes: Finally. Now I get to the good stuff. My character and her half-brother (one of my best friends' characters). This is going to be a decent length chapter (for me), but not as long as the last one; going deep into the shadowy realm of the mutant mercenaries/assassins/renegades and their past connection with Genlabs, and the…well…you'll have to read to see!

Advertisement: Join my X-Men Evolution RPG! We severely need members; there are still slots open and you can even play as your own created character! Go and check out my profile page for the link to the site!

* * *

'_There is nothing…only darkness. Then I look up and see the stars above me. They are like a mirage…so far away and indefinite. They remind me of my past. On a warm summer night while the breeze sweeps over us, and there's nothing else to worry or threaten us. _

Its cold wherever I am…I feel nothing, nothing but the frozen grasp of fate when I continue to cheat death.

I watch the wind break against a crumbling building. It grows weak… the ravages of time have been turned on what was once a marvel within humanity, though now it is forgotten, lost to the distant past. It saddens me…

I feel…empty…

Lost…

Forgotten… just as everything else in the world is…and eventually should be. But our destinies are always manipulated by another, and others often have a different plan for our lives than we do…

Over the skies and seas the wind whispers the call of nature. The howl of a wolf…

It beckons to me…

_I know what I must do now…'_

_------------------_

_-A random street on the outskirts of Bayville-_

"Oh my God!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ…"

"Is she still alive…?"

"I don't know how she could be…that mutant tore her up."

Voices…

She could hear voices.

"Go see if she's alive."

"But I don't want to…that mutant could come alive and kill me!"

_Humans…_

A soft groan in pain escaped the femora's mouth, and she tottered weakly to her feel, causing gasps from the small group of humans gathered around her.

"Miss, please don't move, you're ble…"

"Touch me, and you'll find your hand missing."

Was the embittered and brutal reply, and she leveled that crimson-hued stare directly on the people. She still thought that the human race was much like ants…pitiful and pointless and crawling in their so-called lives.

A scarred hand went to her face, where she wiped blood that had been trickling from her mouth. Hmph…the mutant she had hunted down certainly put up a fight. But she had sustained worse wounds elsewhere. Like Genlabs.

'Genlabs…'

Her mind hissed hatefully, going back and recalling the day that was the final for that horrible place. She walked from the sight of the battle, leaving her fallen foe and a group of people watching her back in confusion……

Genlabs.

An independent organization ran by a single man. Dr. Eric Conrad, a top scientist in his field. Genetic Research. A genius…but at what cost? He and his men captured as many mutants as they could find…taking them and toying with their particular mutations as if it was a silly little game.

And all the experimentation had its own affects…Dr. Conrad learned. Not only did some of the mutations started to mutant…he learned of the particular strand. The X-Gene. And with that knowledge…he worked to perfect the ultimate mutants…mutants strong enough to wipe out the rest of the mutant race and rid the world of their kind.

The mutant hunters…

_-STILL the random street on the outskirts of Bayville-_

"You did **WHAT**!"

"I killed him."

"In a public area! You know that's **AGAINST** what you're supposed to do! A kill is supposed do be done in secre…"

"Do not tell me how I'm supposed to kill. I've been at it longer then you have, Lloyd."

"Who the fuck do you think…"

_**CLICK.**_

The femora shut the cell phone; cutting off the conversation right then and there. She was frowning; her half-brother had been right…for once. Although the mutant she had been hired to hunt down and kill put up a decent fight for his life…she really should have done it in a place where they wouldn't have drawn so much attention.

Your brother's a bastard.

"Heheh…Not funny Katori."

Then why are you laughing?

With a hand lightly whacking the wolfish mutant hunter's muzzle, Raine limped a few steps before sitting down; dizzy from the loss of blood. Katori; a defect from their side, padded over and nuzzled her; his ice blue eyes worried for her sake. Although she had stopped the bleeding; the wounds were more serious then she dared to admit to herself, and she had already lost an amount of blood that would have put down a warrior with less stamina.

You need to go to a hospital…

"And for them to chase me out because of what I am? Katori; you can't exactly miss the fact that my eyes are red…they would be automatically suspicious."

But then…

"C'mon. I can make it back to the warehouse. I'm not weak."

Raine rocked to her feet, standing and then walking a few steps before glancing back at her constant companion. He shook his muzzle in a human-like gesture, and lightly padded after her.

I never implied that you were…

_-The Warehouse-_

The Warehouse. The Renegades main lair… They were all mutants; a group who had banded together and trained and fought to survive. Some of the best assassins and mercenaries came out of this group…and they were led by one of the best. Lloyd Alister. Axel.

The alchemist was staring at the cell phone furiously; but he wasn't able to blame Raine. She had every right to hang up on him like that; she was the best at what she did. Kill.

Inhaling over a deep and stressed breath, Lloyd stood from behind his desk and walked out into the main populace of the Warehouse. He smiled at the one sight that befell his eyes. Demo; training his student Kva and Lloyd's own student Leon. And though he would never admit it to the boy; he had been one of the best students that Lloyd ever had. Raine had been right to allow the boy to stay and bring him to his attention.

Kva, an orange-haired black-eyed youth of seventeen years, noticed Lloyd and waved furiously. He had a broad grin on his face, cheerful and playful. The lad was known for his hyperactiviness…enough so that not even Leon could always keep up with him.

Speaking of which, Leon looked over to his teacher and then rolled his eyes. They knocked heads often; both with their stubborn streaks and all. Kva saw his opportunity, and uber-glomped Leon. As the two lads wrestled and fought playfully, Demo shook his head and went over to Lloyd.

"Leon's improved immensely since he came here…but do you worry that the ones he used to be aligned with will come after him?"

"Ah, Xavier's brats? Not really. As far as I can tell…they tend to respect others' decisions."

"Hm."

The two men stood there in silence, watching the two boys goof around.

"When they're ready, those two are going to make a great team."

"You think so?"

"Yep. My instincts say so. And they have yet to fail me."

Lloyd glanced at the tanned face of Raine's partner; an assassin who could almost rival her in strength, and the most brilliant strategist he'd ever seen.

"You've heard about Magneto?"

"What about him?"

"That one student of yours; Ashen. Gunner's brought back news from one of his informants; he's joined the Acolytes."

"Should I care?"

"Just thought that you would be interested in knowing. You and Raine worked for him. And Ashen was your student."

"That was years ago. Plus it was Ashen's decision."

"But still. You did."

"Yes…we did. But we left."

"And got caught up in that mess over at Genlabs."

"Yes…that mess…"

A misty look glazed Lloyd's amber optics, and Demo stayed silent; knowing not to snap the mercenary out of his deep thoughts.

"_He's ready."_

_Lloyd opened his eyes…and found himself suspended in a machine. He looked around the room; shock hitting him like a lead pipe as soon as he saw his half-sister across the room from him; almost completely hidden by the scientists gathered around the bed she was restrained to._

_She wasn't moving._

"_Raine…RAINE!"_

_He roared, fighting the chains that kept him from her. That kept him a prisoner. That cry caught the attention of several of the scientists, and they drew away from Raine's limp form over to him; muttering amongst themselves and jotting down notes. Lloyd's eyes darted manically around, and then he hollered again._

"_Let her go! Let **US** go!"_

"_I apologize; but we cannot do that."_

_One man stepped away from the others. He was sharp; clad in a long white lab coat. His piercing amber-green eyes met Lloyd's panicked gaze, and he nodded once._

"_The two of you are much too valuable for us to just 'let go' as you so bluntly state it."_

_Dr. Eric Conrad laughed; an evil sound as he whirled and headed away._

"_Put them in the Chimera Project."_

* * *

Author's Notes: And what is the Chimera Project, per say? Wouldn't you like to know! -laughs-

I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with the mutant hunters. You can't go wrong there; but it's a little more complicated then you would expect. Ah, well.

pets Dr. Conrad- Review; or I'll sic my little insane mutant hunter creator on you!

Kva: She really would too. -nods wisely-

GA! How'd you get here! Go away! -chases him away with the Giant Stick of DOOM-

Next time: What do the X-Men do when they find a severely injured Reaper unconscious on their door-step with a protective canine mutant hunter guarding her? And what the fuck is going on between the Tae Trio? Did they fit in? How will Dai and Kisha deal with Ashen joining Magneto? Who's this new girl with the Acolytes? Will she and Ashen hit it off well…or will they prove to be stubborn rivals? Or will something more develop? OOOO! I dunno! Read to see!


	10. Genlabs Report 1

Genlabs - File 1

Research Report

May 2

Dr. Eric Conrad

Experiment after experiment I fail to get what I truly seek: answers. My research is far from over, yet I fear my life will soon run short. These mutants can be easily compared to creatures that hunt. Hunting is their best quality. Yet, they run from the light like a bat. Although, darkness can also be compared to a small puppy; loyal, friendly, but can easily turn on you if you abuse it. I have found this by studies.

So I seek to create perfect mutants that do not run from the light. Mutants that have more desires than just a hunter. I seek to create mutants that can fit in with both normal mutants and humans. But before I can do that, my knowledge on darkness must surpass that of one who knows both mutants and humans alike.


	11. Humorous Interlude

Chapter Title: N/A-Humorous Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode… Oh! And Zack belong entirely to skin2skincontact.

Author's Notes: o.O No, this is not the next REAL chapter! I've just written this small little interlude to keep you people occupied while I work on the next chapter, which is a doozy… Enjoy! It's humorous!

Dedication: This was written entirely for skin2skincontact. He's been very patient waiting for the next chapter, so this is especially for him. You're awesome man!

Advertisement: Join my X-Men Evolution RPG! We severely need members; there are still slots open and you can even play as your own created character! Go and check out my profile page for the link to the site!

--------------

"Panty Raid!"

The shout echoed throughout the Xavier Institute as Zack and Kurt raced through the hallways, each teen had a pair of underwear on his head. The one's Zack sported were actually boxers, black with little red polka-dots all over them (Scott's), while Kurt had stolen pink ones with a large panda bear head on the butt (Kitty's). They only had one more X-Man's underwear to claim before they had their whole collection, Rogue's.

As the two teenagers reached Rogue's door, they paused, and looked at one another.

"You go in…"

Zack whispered to his _comrade in arms_.

"Vas? No way! You're not getting me in trouble! This was your idea, you go."

Kurt said with a grin, shoving the hyperactive mutant towards the closed door. Just in time, Zack opened the door and zipped into Rogue's room. Glancing about cautiously- the teen moved his way to Rogue's dresser. With a sneaky, lopsided grin on his face, Zack reached out carefully opening the top drawer…socks…Who knew that Rogue wore socks? Not him! And he wasn't interested in them either! He grumbled inwardly, closing the drawer as he went for the next one…Pajamas?...Geez- Girls certainly didn't make it easy to find their undies- but he was as determined as Scott, as sneaky as Kurt, as smart as…well… he wasn't dumb. He closed this drawer as well before opening the third and final drawer. Jackpot! Now to dig around and find the most embarrassing pair he could. Most of the underwear in Rogue's drawer were black, go figure, but to his own surprise, there were a few bright colored pairs that stuck out. Those devious eyes were caught by a bright pink, lacey thong and he pulled it out of the drawer with one finger, a bright grin lighting up his face. So this was how she kept panty-lines from showing through her tight X-Men costume…

"No one is going to believe this!"

He whispered enthusiastically, shaking the pair of panties in front of his face.

"An' no one is gonna know, either."

Zack turned slowly, fearing that his eyes would confirm what his pointy ears had heard. It was that husky voice of the owner of the panties, Rogue herself-and unfortunately for the troublemaker, she was standing in the door way, eyes glaring at him violently.

"…Oops…"

It was the only word Zack could make out, as he quickly hid the thong behind his back, using a foot to close the drawer.

"Erm…well you see-I can explain."

"Get. Out. Of. Mah. Room."

The segmentation of the words in Rogue's sentence signaled to him the extent of her anger.

"Now!"

Her hand flew up, gripping him by his shirt collar, careful not to touch skin-to-skin, flinging him from her darkened room. The teenage prankster landed against the wall of the hallway, his eyes swirling with dizziness- but this daze was short lived, and he was called back into reality by the loud slamming of Rogue's door. Huffily, Zack righted himself.

"Zack! Are you alright?"

"I've been better…hey!"

Zack held up his hand, where he still gripped the lacy pink thong that was Rogue's. Both he and Kurt glanced to one another, grins plastered on their faces, before turning and racing each other to the recreation room, no mutations allowed.

"Hey! HEY GUYS! You'll never believe what we got!"

-----

THE END

End Notes: -pets Kurtmuse and looks diabolical- Was it amusing enough? I dunno, it was fun to right at least! Whelp, until the next chapter, DarknessofDawn out! -vanishes-

Kurtmuse: -in a rapidly vanishing voice- Help me… Help me….


End file.
